


Home

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is helping Arin pack up the old Grumps recording room when a few things he's left buried start to rise to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a fic centered around the old Grump couch.

"You're really going to do it?" Dan asks.

Arin pushes a hand through his hair. It's starting to fall from the tight ponytail that Arin has been wearing all of the time lately. He glances at Dan like Dan had said something very stupid, and Dan can feel his face begin to flush. 

"Well, yeah, man. Look at it. It's trashed."

Dan steps back and looks at the couch. True, the piece of furniture had seen better days. It's covered in claw marks from Mimi and Mochi, torn in a few places, doesn't smell the best, like Febreze and the ever-present smell of farts and sweat, but, despite all of this, Dan still looks up at Arin with big eyes and says, "It's salvageable."

"Dan," Arin says with a laugh, "I'm throwing it out."

"But!" Panic rises to Dan's voice before he can tame it. "But it's the _Grump Couch_ , Arin."

" _Was_ the Grump couch," Arin corrects. "Our new couch is safe and secure in the office, remember?"

Dan sighs, running a hand through his hair. Why is Arin being so unreasonable about this?

"If you like it so much," Arin says, "then you can take it home."

Dan frowns. He and Barry have a nice couch and matching loveseat at their place, and Arin had already tried to con the other Grumps into taking the couch, including Barry, who'd said that he'd rather set fire to the damn thing than haul it into his and Dan's living room.

Arin takes Dan's silence as answer enough. "Exactly," he says. "No one wants it. Brent said that he'll help me drive it to this neighborhood a few streets away and leave it there."

Dan frowns again, but he nods. He can't change Arin's mind, so there's really nothing more to be done about it. The couch is going to go and Dan can't stop it. It's not even that he ever loved the couch - it's too low, too small, stained and stinking - but...

"Dan?" Arin asks, his voice careful and soft, his hand finding Dan's forearm. Dan's gaze flickers up to Arin's face. "Are you really that upset about this?"

Dan makes a small noise, a hum in the back of his throat. He feels silly, stupid, the same feeling creeping up on him that had been doing so all week.

"I'm okay. It's just...we had some good times on that couch." A part of Dan feels a little hurt that Arin could let go of the piece of furniture so easily, that it felt like it didn't matter to him, like he didn't think that he was also giving away a piece of _them_.

Arin smiles. "We did, man. The couch served its purpose and now we have a new couch with new memories."

Dan feels a twinge of frustration building up inside of him. Clearly Arin doesn't understand him, doesn't understand what he means or what he feels.

"No, I mean..." Dan starts, reaching out and linking his fingers with Arin's, squeezing lightly. "I mean, our... _good times_."

Arin's face finally lights up with recognition, his eyes widening a little. "Oh! Oh, um, yeah…"

Dan knows that he's being a little ridiculous about the couch, feeling a bit too sappy and sensitive in regards to this worn-down piece of furniture, but Arin is saying, "Hey," voice softer now as he reaches up and cups Dan's cheek, his touch making Dan smile as their eyes meet. "If it means that much to you, then I'll talk to Suzy. We can probably take it to the new house and - "

Dan shakes his head. "No, it's okay. It's...it's not even really about the couch. Plus, I know that Suzy hates this couch."

"But Suzy loves you."

Dan smiles again. He knows that she does. He knew it the day that Suzy had looked him in the eyes and said, "You can be with Arin too, you know."

"If it isn't the couch, then what's up? You've been kinda _off_ this whole week. I know that I've been busy with the move..." Arin trails off and guilt pangs inside of Dan's chest.

"It's..." Dan sighs. He feels so stupid. How's he supposed to tell Arin what's been bothering him when he doesn't want to _admit_ what's been bothering him? "The first time that we had sex was on that couch, man."

Arin's hand freezes on Dan's face and his eyebrows shoot up. Dan might have laughed if he wasn't also feeling like crap about even bringing this up.

Arin recovers quickly, though, his thumb brushing over Dan's cheekbone, and Dan's eyes flutter closed for a moment as he drinks in the delicate touch.

"I know that," Arin says. "I remember."

Dan remembers, too. It had been a recording night shortly after they'd evolved from friends to kissing, spending long hours after the episodes were canned exploring each other’s' mouths, hands winding around each other’s' frames, holding tightly. They'd been kissing, Dan's hand on Arin's thigh, inching higher, and Arin had pulled away and looked at him with eyes so hot that Dan was sure that he was going to melt right there. That night, in the quietest voice that Dan had ever heard come out of Arin, he'd asked, "Will you fuck me, Dan?" and Dan had pressed Arin down on the couch on his back, had spread his legs as Arin kicked his shorts off, reaching up to tug Dan closer. It hadn't been the best sex, a little awkward as they learned each other’s' bodies, their nerves making them giggle into their kisses.

It had been cramped on the couch even then, one of Arin's legs hanging off of the edge, the springs and wooden frame creaking with each thrust from Dan, but it had been Dan's first time with Arin. That couch was the spot where Dan had felt that he and Arin had truly become complete.

Now, that couch, that spot, is going to be abandoned on some street.

Really, the whole house is full of memories of their relationship. Arin had kissed Dan for the very first time in his living room, cupping Dan's face and leaning in, wide-eyed and breathless, waiting to see if Dan would pull away. Dan never did, and the two of them ended up smacking hard into the closed front door as their kiss turned from curious to frantic.

This house, Arin and Suzy's place, had been the setting for NSP videos. Fuck, it had been the place where Dan had started Grumps, had started the life that afforded him so many opportunities, that had given him _Arin_ , this relationship that they share. Dan doesn't want to admit it, but a part of him is sad that Arin and Suzy are leaving this house, the home to so many of his memories, so many important, life-altering events.

"So much has happened here," Dan says when he realizes that Arin's still waiting for him to elaborate. "It's kinda sad to lose all of that."

"Lose it?" Arin asks. "I got good news for you, Dan: memories are definitely packable."

Dan tries to smile, but he doesn't think that it meets his eyes - and Arin notices. He _knows_ that Arin notices because Arin frowns at him, his hands leaving Dan's face. He studies Dan like he's a complicated puzzle in _Portal_ that Arin is trying to figure out how to solve.

"It's just...buying a house is such a grown-up thing to do. It's huge and exciting and fucking amazing that you can do that, Arin. I'm so fucking happy you can afford to do that, but..." Dan trails off.

Arin waits, eyes soft and expectant.

Dan fucking sucks at this. He sucks at relationships, at serious things, at change. Arin knows - he has to know - that Dan is bad at this stuff, right?

"But?" Arin prompts.

Dan's so appreciative that Arin is listening, that he's waiting patiently. Dan's being ridiculous and paranoid and Arin's still right here.

"But I'm scared, I guess. For so long, this has been your place, and it was comforting to know that I could be halfway across the country and this house was still here waiting for me. This...it's crazy, but it almost felt like my home, too. It's strange to think that it won't be anymore."

"Dan..." Arin begins, but Dan's gone too far now, digging up shit that he'd buried in his chest since the day that Arin called him to tell him that they'd put in an offer on the new place. He can't stop now, even if he should, even if he wanted to.

"And I'm scared because this new place is yours and Suzy's and all of my firsts with you were here and I guess...fuck, man, I guess that I'm scared that, somewhere in the shuffle, you'll forget me, too...I'll get lost...I'll be the fucking couch."

It's so stupid, but he can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Arin is silent as Dan looks at the floor, feeling embarrassed, completely exposed and vulnerable. He'd just laid out his fears to Arin, which has never been a difficult thing for him to do, even after their friendship took an unexpected detour into romance.

The next thing that Dan feels is Arin embracing him, Arin's thick arms winding around him and holding him close, Arin's body so hot against his own, still sweating from moving boxes and shit from Suzy's work room. Arin's face is pressed into Dan's neck. Dan can feel the tickle of his breath against his skin. His own shaking hands come up to cling at Arin's shoulders, holding on tight.

"You're not the couch," Arin says. "No one is the couch."

Dan huffs out a laugh as Arin pulls back just enough so that he can look into Dan's eyes. Dan goes weak every time that he looks into Arin's eyes, the deep brown pulling him in. Arin's hands slide up Dan's body, following the narrow curve of his hips, his broad shoulders, his slender neck. His hands push into Dan's hair and hold there loosely, fingers tangling with curls.

"We opened this house to you when we started dating," Arin says. "The next one is no different."

It's easy to say, but there are times when Dan can't help but feel like he's an intruder in Arin and Suzy's marriage, that his role is thin, transparent, like, if the wind blows too strongly, then it'll all but disappear. Arin and Suzy moving out of their house, the place where so many beginnings had formed...it's thrown Dan off in a way that he hasn't really recovered from yet - maybe because he hadn't let himself talk about it, admit that he was really afraid.

"Hey," Arin says. "Dan, I'm not going anywhere. I swear to God that I'm not. Are you?"

Dan shakes his head as best as he can with Arin's hands there, holding him. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Okay," Arin says, a smile ghosting across his face. "I love you, Dan. You're not an old couch - you're, like, my favorite armchair or something. You're comfortable. "Arin's smile widens. "You fit me just right."

Dan snorts and pushes his face into Arin's shoulder to muffle a laugh. He already feels better, trusting Arin's words because he usually does. He puts a lot of stock into Arin, into what he thinks and believes, especially with this, especially with _them_.

"I love you, too," Dan breathes against the warm, slightly salty skin of Arin's neck.

"We'll fill the new house with firsts, too, with memories. A house is just a fucking building, dude," Arin says, and now it's Dan who pulls back so that he can look into Arin's eyes. "My home is with you and Suzy. Wherever you are, that's home to me."

"That's so cheesy," Dan says, but his heart is bursting, filled to the brim, overflowing with love. He'd always thought that he knew what being in love felt like, that he knew what to expect, but none of it had ever felt like this, the way that he feels when he's with Arin, like he's brighter, better.

"What can I say? You bring out my natural cheese flavor," Arin says before leaning in. Dan smiles as their mouths meet in a soft kiss.

No matter how many times Dan kisses Arin, how common it's become, it still makes a shiver of excitement slither down Dan's spine. Arin's body is fine-tuned to Dan's. They play off of each other so well, years of sharing too many personal stories leaving the two of them armed with each other’s' arousal, kinks. Arin knows to bite Dan's lip at the same time that he tugs lightly at Dan's hair, knowing that he'll earn a deep, sweet moan from him; Dan knows to slide his hands down to Arin's ass, squeezing at the rounded curve and feeling Arin shiver.

"Hey, Dan," Arin says as he breaks their kiss, but Dan doesn't stop kissing Arin even as he tries to talk, peppering his mouth with small pecks. He can feel Arin smiling. "How about we give the couch a proper goodbye? What do you say?"

"I say that it deserves it," Dan says, his stomach growing hot at the thought of reliving that first time on the couch, their first time together.

Arin smiles before they kiss again, a little more urgently this time, Dan sliding his tongue along the seam of Arin's lips so that Arin opens for him. Their mouths move together, firm and sweet. Dan's always prided himself on being a good kisser, but Arin's more than skilled, and Dan's already beginning to melt. Arin hums into their kiss, his fingers still in Dan's hair as Dan begins to back them up toward the couch. He keeps going until the backs of Arin's knees hit the edge. Arin sits down, his hands sliding from Dan's hair to his arms, holding onto him and tugging him down to join him.

It takes a moment for the two of them to get situated on the couch. Dan knows that it's pass its prime. They sink together into the middle of the couch, the frame creaking and groaning with their combined weight. Their kiss had broken when Arin had sat down, but Dan's quick to lean back in and reconnect their mouths.

The room is quiet and still around them. Suzy's out of the house, having already taken a load of boxes from the old house to the new. It's just them, just as it had been that first time - and, just like that first time, Dan curls a hand around Arin's shoulder, pressing him back so that he shifts, so he's lying on his back on the couch, Dan crawling over him, hovering above him.

Arin smiles so soft and sweet, a faint pink blush rising to his cheeks. His hair is a mess, strands slipping loose from his ponytail and framing his face.

" _God_ ," Dan says, reaching down and touching Arin's cheek, "you're so fucking beautiful."

"Dan," Arin says with a soft giggle, his blush darkening, "I'm already going to let you fuck me. There's no need to sweet-talk me."

"I'm being romantic," Dan says as he leans in and kisses Arin once more, "but if you'd rather get on with it..."

He trails a hand down Arin's firm chest, across the soft of his belly and down to his crotch, touching Arin through his shorts. He hears Arin gasps, feels his hips twitch up against Dan's hand. Arin's already getting hard against Dan's palm.

Dan rubs lightly at Arin, thinking back briefly to a time in his life when he was sure that he'd be utterly terrified to touch another man's dick, let alone Arin's. Now he can't get enough of the way that Arin's body responds to his touch, how good Arin feels in his hands or tight around his cock.

He leans in and presses his mouth to Arin's ear. "You're getting hard for me so fast. Why don't you take your pants off, baby?"

Arin moans softly, eyes fluttering closed as he nods, licking his pink lips as he pushes down the waistbands of his shorts and his boxers, wriggling and kicking until he's got at least one leg free. Once Arin's free of his pants and underwear, he spreads his legs wide, just as he had done that first time, leaving a nice space for Dan to wedge himself into.

Arin is mostly hard now. Dan leans up, planting a hand in the cushions near Arin's head, putting one hand to his mouth and spitting into it, Arin groaning as he watches Dan. His hand moves to Arin's cock and touches him, curling sure fingers around Arin's hard shaft. Arin makes a soft noise, something like a hiss, and it makes shivers run through Dan.

He can feel Arin getting harder, getting fully erect for him, and he loves it, loves the feeling, loves knowing that it's him and his body and his touch getting Arin off, giving Arin pleasure. Dan's a pleaser in general, enjoys making his partners feel good, and all of that is amplified tenfold when it's Arin.

He flicks his gaze between Arin's face and his own hand as it strokes Arin's cock. He squeezes at the shaft, sliding his loose fist from base to tip and thumbing over the head, sliding across the slit where Arin is leaking and wet.

Arin is biting his lip, shifting his hips and rolling them up into Dan's touch. He squirms, making the sweetest huffing noises. "Can you..." he starts, groaning when Dan slows his hand down. "Can you fuck me now?"

"I have to finger you open first," Dan says. They aren't in their usual location, and the thought of having to pad into the guest bedroom or Arin and Suzy's room to grab lube and condoms, having to leave Arin for even a moment...it's not something that Dan wants to do.

Arin hums. "On the coffee table."

Dan looks. On the far end of the coffee table, he sees a clear bottle of lube, almost empty but still full enough to get the job done.

"God, how old is that?"

"It was under the couch," Arin says. "I saw it when we moved it. It's not expired yet."

It's not ideal, but Dan reaches up and grabs the bottle, wasting no time in wetting his fingers as Arin watches him with hot eyes, so fucking turned on. Dan is too. His erection is pressing uncomfortably against the crotch of his jeans. He grinds a little against Arin's bare thigh, just a rock of his hips, and Arin moans, his own hand drifting down to touch his cock as Dan slicks his fingers up.

Dan drops his hand between Arin's legs, beginning to slowly circle the tight rim of muscle. Arin sucks in a sharp breath that melts into a delicious moan, one that Dan can't help but lean forward to taste. Once he breaks the kiss, his mouth presses to Arin's ear.

"I'd love to open you with just my fingers and some spit, go nice and slow, get you really wet, just like we've talked about before, but I don't think that we have time for that."

Arin moans because Dan's touching him through his words and Dan knows that it's a big fantasy for the two of them, Dan using just his mouth and fingers to prep him. They've never done it because Dan doesn't want to hurt Arin, but they both think about it often.

Dan presses his slicked-up thumb against Arin's hole, just nudging against the opening, and Arin shifts against him, already so eager for more. Dan works one finger inside, beginning to open Arin up. He tries to go slow, but he's just as ready as Arin is, just as hungry to be inside of him. "You're always so tight," he says in awe.

Arin responds by clenching around his fingertip. Dan moans open-mouthed against Arin's t-shirt-covered chest. "Please, Dan," Arin says. "Please, I need - "

"I know," Dan says, kissing Arin again, Arin chasing the taste of his mouth.

Dan gets a second finger inside of Arin, beginning to stretch him open, fingers sliding slick and wet inside. Arin shivers, hips bucking. Dan's always known that Arin enjoys this, enjoys having someone touch him there. He knows for a fact that Arin can come just from getting fingered, without anyone touching his dick. It drives Dan wild how much Arin loves getting fucked.

By the time that Dan has three fingers inside of Arin, Arin's a mess, panting and whining, trying to fuck himself on Dan's fingers because his patience has run out and he's already ready for more.

"Dan," Arin whines again, "fuck me, I want your cock, come on."

"Shit, okay, okay, baby girl, I won't make you wait anymore."

Arin moans, nearly sobbing when Dan removes his fingers and wipes the sticky residue off onto Arin's thigh. Dan grabs his ass, hefting him up and pulling him closer. Arin hooks a leg around the back of Dan's thigh, his other leg hanging off of the couch. Arin's the one who leans forward and gets his hands on Dan's jeans, popping the button and tugging down the zipper with the speed of someone who's done it all before. Arin's hands tug down Dan's jeans as Dan works quickly to slick up his cock.

Despite finding lube, they haven't found a condom, and they're both aware of that fact. Neither of them are making it a point to stop, though. Dan lines himself up against Arin's hole as he watches Arin's face, enraptured by how fucking good Arin looks as he waits for it, how his face changes once Dan points his hips and begins to press inside.

Arin moans, eyes fluttering and mouth falling open in delight. God, he looks so fucking good right now, tight as hell around Dan. No matter how much they do this, how much Arin takes, he always feels as tight as the first time that Dan was inside of him. It's almost embarrassing to admit now, but their first time on the couch had Dan so overwhelmed, so overstimulated by Arin and how good he'd felt. He hadn't lasted as long as he'd wanted to, but Arin's never made fun of him for it, never called him on it.

Dan starts at a slow pace, leaning over Arin and kissing him as he starts to rock inside of him, fucking him. Arin's hands reach up, grabbing at Dan's t-shirt and holding on, fingers biting gently into the skin of Dan's back through the fabric. He's moaning already, nodding desperately against the couch cushions, mumbling, "Yeah, yeah."

The couch groans under them, creaking with the movements. It's strange how being here with Arin right now almost feels like he's slipped through a time portal, like he's reliving their first time - except, back then, he was so scared. He was scared that this was a mistake, scared that it would ruin everything, scared that the fans would never fully accept him, scared that, no matter how much he wanted to be a Grump, it wouldn't matter if no one liked him.

Things had worked out in the best possible way, both with Arin and the show, and Dan has to occasionally remind himself that it's all real, that it's all his. It helps when Arin's touching him, anchoring him, begging for him. It's a good reminder that he isn't in this alone.

“F-faster," Arin pants from his back on the couch.

He starts fucking Arin a little faster, groaning as Arin clenches around his cock. The room is quiet except for their sounds - their shared breathing, the resistance of the couch, the slick and wet sound of their bodies meeting. It's their own private chorus, their own _symphony_.

Dan pushes his face into Arin’s neck, nuzzling and kissing because he's got that feeling burning through him, something huge and overwhelming.

Arin holds him tight as they fuck, his hands clinging and skating the expanse of Dan's body. Their bodies are close and hot and so fucking perfect. "Oh, God - oh, _Dan_ ," he moans, one hand finding Dan's hair, fingers tangling in Dan's curls and pulling just a little, just a tease.

Dan moans into Arin's heated skin and lets his pace speed up. He can feel Arin's body lurching with each thrust, can feel them rocking together. He loves this, being so close and connected; like this, he can feel their bond, can feel it lock around the two of them like chains, sturdy and unbreakable. It settles his mind.

Arin's right. The whole world could change around them, but they'd always have each other, always find each other and share that space, explore that bond. In a way, _that's_ their home, finding refuge in each other’s' touches, in each other’s bodies.

Dan can feel Arin’s cock trapped between them, hard and leaking, the wet head gliding against the skin of his stomach where his shirt's ridden up. Arin is panting, moaning, a litany of sounds falling from his sweet mouth, all of the factors promising that Arin is getting close. Dan fucking loves it.

"Are you going to come for me?" Dan asks.

Arin moans, his fingers pulling at Dan's hair again. " _Dan_."

"I want you to come," Dan says. "I can feel you so hard..."

Arin pants and wedges a hand down between their bodies, trying to rub at his dick even as Dan fucks him. Dan leans up, planting one hand in the cushions to support himself so that he can get a hand down between their bodies, taking Arin's hand and slowing their touch. He keeps his thrusts fast, deep, but moves their hands slowly together over Arin's cock.

A moan is ripped from Arin, and he bites at his bottom lip, rolling his hips up, caught between wanting more of their hands on his cock and more of Dan inside of him. His face is so red, and he's sweating, long strands of hair sticking to his face and neck.

"So beautiful," Dan murmurs, stroking Arin's wet cock, their fingers laced together around his hard length.

Arin shudders, eyes falling closed as he lets Dan move them, lets Dan fuck him. His pink tongue comes out to lick over his lips as he whines low in his throat. "Dan - Dan, I - I'm so - "

"Yeah, come on, Arin. I want to see you."

Arin moans, the fingers of his free hand tightening around Dan's wrist as he holds on for dear life, his orgasm catching him, pulsing through his body. He tightens sinfully hot around Dan as he shoots his load over their fingers.

Dan watches the scene in front of him. Arin looks lovely right now, fucking wrecked, and Dan leans down again, bears against Arin, kissing him and fucking him through his orgasm faster than he had before.

"Come," Arin says weakly, voice slurring, "inside of me, Dan. I want it."

Arin moans, shivering and clenching around Dan, and that's all that Dan needs to get there, to spill over the edge and come inside of Arin just like Arin had wanted. He freezes, filling Arin up - and it's not often they do that. The feeling is wonderfully, amazingly hot, and Dan can't get over the thought that he's inside of Arin, that Arin's full of his come.

Arin reaches up and tugs Dan down before cupping his face and kissing him, fierce but sweet, _complete_. Dan's head spins. He's so full of everything, of love and emotion and that slow, soft buzz of having just come, his whole body feeling like jelly, and Arin's so _warm_ under him, hot and slick with come and lube and sweat.

They're a fucking disaster, but they're too wrapped up in each another to care.

Afterward, the two of them manage to re-dress and settle next to each other on the tiny space of the couch. Dan feels better now, lighter, like he'd just needed a reminder that he and Arin were what they've always been and what they always will be.

"Should we..." Dan starts. "Should we clean the couch now?"

Arin laughs. "Man, we can just, like, flip the cushions over or something."

"Oh, my God," Dan laughs, pressing his face into Arin's shoulder, kissing his sweat-damp skin. "I actually feel bad for whoever picks up this come-stained disaster."

Arin snorts. "Are you kidding? There's gotta be someone out there who'd be more than happy to know our sweaty, naked bodies christened this couch."

"Arin, stop!" Dan laughs, settling his head on Arin's broad chest.

They really have to get up and keep packing like they'd promised Suzy they would. They were supposed to have another load of boxes ready by the time that she got back and they'd already been behind schedule _before_ they'd started fucking.

"You wanna go take a shower before we move any more boxes?" Arin asks.

"Absolutely," Dan says. "I feel disgusting." He pushes himself up so that he's leaning over Arin again.

"Maybe," Arin says, grinning, "we can give the shower a goodbye, too."

Dan laughs, but the thought heats up his stomach. "We did have some good times in that shower."

"The shower at the new house is even bigger," Arin says, waggling his eyebrows at Dan.

Dan laughs and pecks Arin on the lips. "I can't wait to see it."


End file.
